


amaranthine and stellato

by karabelle



Category: The X-Files
Genre: All tags are things that could possibly be inferred from the text, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Immortal Scully, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabelle/pseuds/karabelle
Summary: amaranthine (adj.)undying, immortal and everlastingstellato (n.)one who dances among the stars(or: short, vague pieces about mulder and scully)(read into it what you will)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	amaranthine and stellato

amaranthine (adj.)

undying, immortal and everlasting

_ stellato (n.) _

_ one who dances among the stars _

everybody is gone but you 

and even you are mostly gone 

and every day you get more gone

and it’s not fair. 

why can’t you just stay?

_ (because, my dear, _

_ you would never go _

_ with me still here) _

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as complete, as it is complete regardless of whether I decide to add another (again, stand-alone) chapter.


End file.
